


Those Pesky Inhibitions

by That_Hopeless_Nerd



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Series Five Ficathon, F/M, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hopeless_Nerd/pseuds/That_Hopeless_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Amy get into some trouble they've never experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Pesky Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It's all just a bit rubbish but whatever. Tell me what you think in the comments bellow. Also sorry if you're one of those people who hated when Amy kissed the Doctor, but if you really hated that moment then why are you reading this story?! HM?! lol Enjoy! Oh also keep in mind that this takes place when Rory isn't in existence anymore.

Prologue

For quite some time Amy had been living out her dream of travelling with the "Raggedy Man" that no one believed existed. She could hardly believe the adventures they had been on. What she found harder to believe was that this man would simply take a beautiful young woman on these journeys and not have some ulterior motive. The Doctor was a mystery that she just could not solve. He seemed so young and energetic, but sometimes when he was still, and thought no one was looking, she could see an old soul in him. One time she caught him just staring at a small box that he held in his hand.

Amy, of course, simply shrugged it off and decided to focus on what she could do to make that heroic man hers. The Doctor was a man unlike any other; he was dashing, witty, clever, and brave. He could be a bit childish at times but she found it to be refreshing and perfect for cheering her when she was in even the worst of moods. She had debated many times whether or not she actually should try to be with the Doctor, but she knew that she would always want him.

It was not until about a week after their time with Van Gogh that she decided she truly did want to be with him. Vincent taught her how to see the colors of life more vividly, and the passing of Vincent taught her to enjoy those colors all the more. She decided that the Doctor was something in life that must be enjoyed to it's fullest. She knew that if she didn't try one more time she would regret it. The only problem is that she had no clue how to go about seducing him since her last attempt failed. Upon the acknowledgment of this problem she lost any hope of being with him, so she found it best to live with her regrets rather than be rejected again.

* * *

 

The Doctor pranced around the TARDIS console flipping switches, pulling levers, and turning nobs. He didn't even need to use half of them, but he felt it necessary to keep up appearances. He simply loved having a human who was in awe of every other thing he did. Amy would pretend to not be impressed but he knew that she was. He also knew that it was wrong to enforce her adoration so much but he loved the attention too much. So the Doctor continued to move about the TARDIS until Amy finally interrupted.

"Doctor, where are we going," Amy asked, finally exhausted of the Doctor's frantic movements.

"Where aren't we going Amy?! That is the question! We have the whole universe in front of us right now, and every corner of it is filled with danger," exclaimed the Doctor in his usual eccentric fashion. He knew that he didn't answer Amy's question, but that is only because he wasn't entirely sure where he was taking them. Still, he liked her thinking he knew exactly where they were headed, and hoped that if he waved his hands about and spoke in his strange way that she would be satisfied.

"So basically, you don't know," Amy cheekily replied.

"Well you can't expect me to come up with something interesting every week. I'm sure if we go somewhere random we'll find something interesting. That's usually how these things wooooorrrrrrr--"

The Doctor was cut off by the TARDIS suddenly shaking violently. He stumbled across the room desperately trying to cling to the TARDIS console as Amy did the same. When the TARDIS stopped shaking the Doctor stood up straight while Amy was slower to recover.

"See what did I tell you. We've already found something to do," the Doctor said as he straightened his bow tie and moved towards the doors.

"Doctor, what was that," Amy asked.

"I don't know. Shall we find out? Come along, Pond," the Doctor said holding his hand out to his companion before opening up the door to the TARDIS.

When the Doctor and Amy stepped outside they found themselves in a city filled with a smoky gas. The Doctor quickly pulled two pieces of cloth out from his pockets to cover his face and filter his breathing. He handed the other cloth to Amy.

"We have to hurry! There's no clue how long these people will last in this gas if we don't do something! And try not to breathe any of this in," the Doctor shouted to Amy.

The two quickly moved about the city streets. The streets were void of people and the few that were on them were coughing very heavily. It was not long until the Doctor found many scraps of metal around lying about the street. His eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized what it was.

"AMY! We have to hurry! We need to get back to the TARDIS now," exclaimed the Doctor.

It was then that a man tackled the Doctor to the ground, causing him to drop his cloth. The man was shouting out something about how he wanted "the woman" as he began to wrap his hands around the Doctor's neck.

"DOCTOR," Amy yelled as she quickly tossed the cloth that was helping her breath.

Amy rushed to the Doctor's aid and tried to pull the man off of her beloved Raggedy Man. It proved quite difficult, however, and it was only because the man started coughing again that she was able to free the Doctor. Once the Doctor got up they both quickly ran back to the TARDIS and rushed inside it.

"Doctor, what was wrong with that man? What's going on," Amy asked between her pants for breath as they both were leaning against the inside of the TARDIS doors.

"The gas. It's a weapon. What we felt earlier was the device holding the gas detonating. Designed to remove the inhibitions. It can wipe out whole countries in a day," replied the Doctor.

"What?! How?!"

"Think about it. If you don't have inhibitions then what's to stop you from taking whatever actions you want, no matter how violent."

"Or sexual," Amy said longingly. The whole time the Doctor had been talking she couldn't help but to stare at his lips and think about what she would like to do with him.

"Exactly. Unfortunately this is a fixed point in time so we have to leave right now..."

As the Doctor spoke his eyes began to linger on Amy. He certainly thought of her as attractive but right now he was finding it particularly hard to control himself around her.

"I think, maybe, that we might have breathed in a bit too much of the gas," the Doctor said trying to weasel himself out of doing something that they both might regret later.

"Yeah, maybe," Amy said with a gleam in her eye as she started to lean in closer to the man who she now found absolutely irresistible.

The Doctor leaned in. "You know the gas only lasts for so long depending on the amount of time you were exposed, what do you say we make the most of it?"

Amy answered by pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss that soon turned into another and then another. With each kiss they grew more and more passionate and the Doctor soon pressed his hand against the gorgeous woman's breast. Her breathing grew heavier as she got more excited. He gave it a quick squeeze and Amy gave a soft moan through their kiss. She pushed him away and so that she might have the space to quickly undress.

The Doctor used this time to disrobe as well. However, the Doctor, in his eagerness, was rather clumsy in doing so and actually took longer than Amy. When he was done Amy quickly pulled him towards her and the two resumed their snogging. The Doctor reached one hand down and began to rub her clit as they kissed. The beautiful redhead moaned through the kiss as she continued to get more and more excited.

The Doctor soon began to move his kisses down to the nape of her neck. He continued to go further until he reached her right breast. He gently kissed her breast until Amy interrupted him by grabbing his hard shaft. She began jerking him off, and whispered in his ear what she wanted him to do to her.

The Doctor got the message, and stood tall as he took control of the situation. He kissed her strongly, and began moving them both towards the doors of the TARDIS. He pinned her up against it, and Amy moved her leg up, giving him access to her shaven womanhood. The Doctor didn't waste any time, and quickly moved his cock to her pussy. As he entered her and he could hear Amy's breathing intensify. Her hips moved into him as she was trying to get more of him inside of her, she couldn't get enough. He began moving his hips back and forth, slowly increasing his pace.

The two kissed once more as the sound of skin hitting skin filled the TARDIS and progressively got louder. Amy began to moan again as the Doctor continued to thrust into her. As she was being pressed up against the door the Doctor decided to grab her breasts and play with them a little as he continued to pleasure her. Amy's moans grew stronger with each passing second, and she was moments from cumming. After a short while she finally came, her orgasm overwhelming her and causing her to moan even louder than before. Her legs began to quiver, and she started to feel light-headed. She felt so hot and could feel every muscle in her body tighten up. She began to shout out the Doctor's name as he came inside her. The two slumped onto the floor, both breathing heavily. It was clear that Amy needed a little more rest than the Doctor because within a minute the Doctor was already up and moving about wildly.

"Right! Well that was fun but we should never do that again. Where to now?! Hopefully next time we won't go through this again," the Doctor said in an excited and nervous manner. He seemed somewhat put off by what he just did with his companion.

Amy rolled her eyes and got dressed. Unfortunately for her, the gas seemed to wear off and they were back to how things usually were. Well, it was a bit awkward at first but it only took a little while for them to adjust.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was too short and if there wasn't enough of them doing the do. I'm new to this so it'll take me a bit to get the hang of it. I find it doubtful that many are gonna read this anyways. And sorry about when I just used the words cock and pussy. I really wanted to think of something more tasteful but couldn't think of anything really. I could've put penis and vagina but those words are just so plain and boring


End file.
